


In Your Hands

by 1010nabulation



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trust Issues, trans taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Taako has trouble opening up to Kravitz, so Kravitz suggests spiritual possession as a way to 'get inside him'--literally and figuratively!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! I sure hope this is to your liking; it kind of got away from me a bit. ^.^;

“Is this good, Taako? I admit, it's been... quite a while since I've done anything like this,” Kravitz says, pulling out of the kiss he and Taako had been sharing moments before. 

Taako is in his lap on the small couch in his bedroom ('loveseat, darling', he'd called it), pressed warmly against him. It isn't the first time they've made out or gotten to the heavy petting stage; not even the first time they've had _sex_ , but Kravitz is still unsure of himself.

It doesn't help that every time he tries to ask what Taako wants, he deflects or acts like his own preferences don't matter much. Like now.

“Just keep on doing what you're doing, my man. If you're happy, I'm happy.” Taako smiles against Kravitz' lips, licking at them until Kravitz opens to him again. A roll of his hips sends Kravitz reeling, his hands trailing down Taako's back until he can take hold of the sweet, soft swell of his ass, pulling him in even closer. Taako moans his appreciation directly into Kravitz' mouth. “I'm in your hands, babe.”

It takes quite a lot of effort to break the kiss Taako seems determined to pull him back into, but the uncertainty nagging at Kravitz is too much. He wishes he could just... trust Taako's eagerness to speak for itself, but while Kravitz is somewhat inexperienced, he isn't _naive_. Something deeper is going on here. For Taako to redirect the focus every single time attention gets turned to him, something deeper has to be going on. Usually, Taako loves being in the spotlight. This isn't normal.

“Wait. Taako, wait,” Kravitz gasps. “Please.”

“Of course. Anything you want, babe,” Taako murmurs, pulling back just enough to give him enough space to breathe. “Your wish is my command.” He laughs breathily. “I'm like a genie; all you have to do is rub me right and I'm all yours.”

Kravitz takes a steadying breath. Then another. Taako watches him, licking his lips, but waiting as he asked. Gods, he's hard to resist. But Kravitz has given in and let his own pleasure take precedence long enough.

“ _Have_ I rubbed you right?” Kravitz finally asks, and if he were living he would most certainly be blushing. “I'm not so sure. I want to make this good for you too, Taako; but you keep shifting the focus back onto me every time I try to figure out what _you_ want.” Taako looks like he's about to express some platitude about wanting to please Kravitz, so he cuts him off before he can. “And don't say you want whatever I want. We've done this so many times already. I want to do something for _you_ , Taako, but I don't know where to start, because you're very good at avoiding my questions.”

A gusty breath leaves Taako. “You've been doing fine, Krav. I would have said something if you weren't. It's not like you're doing anything I don't want you to do, so what's the problem?” He waves a hand expressively, so used to talking with gestures he does it even now, when Kravitz is right in front of and beneath him. His brows are drawn together, and though his tone is light, he's clearly upset. “You want me to be more vocal when we're fooling around, about how much I love sucking on your ice-dick like it's a tasty popsicle, or having your nice clammy fingers all up in me, or how good it is when you lick me like you can't get enough? Because I _do_ love all of that. I can say it louder if that's what you want, darling; all you had to do was ask.”

Now it's Kravitz' turn to sigh. He slides his hands up Taako's back soothingly. Upsetting him wasn't his intention at all. “I don't need you to be more vocal; that isn't it.” He hates having to say this, but if he doesn't, how will he know the truth? “Honestly, it might make me wonder how much you're actually enjoying all those things if you were to make _more_ noise about it.” 

He looks into Taako's eyes, his own gaze soft and yearning. “Taako. Please. Tell me what it is _you_ most want.”

Taako laughs like Kravitz is making a great joke. Kravitz just keeps his eyes steady on Taako, trying to make it very clear that he means everything he's just said. 

Finally, Taako's eyes slide away from Kravitz'. “You aren't giving up on this, are you?” Taako asks. “Real hell-bent on putting me on the spot, huh?”

“Taako, that isn't what I mean to do, I just want to--”

“Yeah, no, I know. You want to please _me_. It's just--” Taako bites his lip, still not looking at Kravitz. “Fuck. You want the truth, sweetheart?”

Kravitz is quiet for a minute, just softly stroking up and down Taako's sides, waiting for him to continue speaking, if he will. "I do."

Taako rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh. “I'm not nearly drunk enough for honesty hour, but fine. Here it goes. I'm about to unload a ton of baggage onto you, get ready...”

The room is quiet as Kravitz waits patiently for Taako to continue, except for the soft sussuration of his fingers moving gently over the thin silk of Taako's nightgown.

Swallowing hard, Taako focuses on a spot somewhere over Kravit'z shoulder instead of looking him in the face. The expression on his face is distant, and when he speaks, his voice is as light and detached as he can make it. “Truth is, I've never had a lover who I wanted to keep, or who wanted to keep me. And... well, lovers I've had have all tended to be absorbed in the _idea_ of me, and not actual me at all—which was fine! It was better that way. I got what I wanted or pretended to, and they got what _they_ wanted, and it was easy enough. But you... you keep shifting the focus onto me, and it's kind of scary? I'm not used to feeling so _naked_. And honestly, Krav? I don't know. What if what I want is too different from what you want? What if I mess this up and lose you? For what, a good fuck? Hah! Not worth it, my dude.”

It twists Kravitz' heart up to hear it, but now that he understands why Taako has been so reluctant, he can start to make things right between them. He hopes.

“Oh, Taako...” Kravitz whispers, reaching a hand up to softly brush the high arch of his cheekbone. “Losing me over something like this? That could never happen. I promise I can work with whatever you're into—I mean, you are aware you threatened to turn me into a kinky tentacle porno in one of our first meetings, right? And I would do it, if that's what you want.”

Taako snorts on a laugh and gives a wobbly smile. “That was a good goof, my man.”

He's still fragile, even though the mood has lightened somewhat. Kravitz holds Taako carefully but firmly, leaving him free enough to pull away if he needs to. He hopes Taako doesn't need to. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Please. Show me how?”

Hesitantly and with some effort, Taako meets Kravitz' eyes. He looks scared. More scared than Kravitz has ever seen him, including when they were facing off against each other, spellcaster to immortal bounty hunter, when life or death was on the line. “Krav... I would if I could? I don't know how.”

That is enough to puzzle Kravitz for a moment. Is it that he doesn't know what he likes? That seems unlikely; surely Taako has had enough experience in this area to have figured out what he does and does not enjoy. It seems more likely that Taako is simply still afraid of being open and honest with Kravitz, or is so used to avoiding letting anyone close that he isn't sure how to do it. It's understandable. Maybe they can work with it.

“All right, so you're not sure how to open up, is that it? What if...” Kravitz says, talking mostly to himself, but out loud so that Taako can hear and give his input too. “What if I were to slip inside you... not physically—or, well, I guess sort of? I mean, my soul. If I were to enter your body and inhabit it with you... I could learn what you like firsthand? You'd still be there, of course; it's your body! You could direct me, and I could, with your own hands... touch you? The way you like to be touched?”

“Holy shit...” Taako breathes, staring at Kravitz now, mouth hanging slightly open. “That's fucking _hot_ , my man.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That's a _hell_ yes. Let's try that, Krav. That might actually work... Like masturbation, right? I'm comfortable with that; I know how to rock this body. Only this time it'd be you doing the _doing_.” A smile lights up his face, the first _real_ one he's given since this whole awkward conversation began. “Yeah, man, I'm into it!”

That true enthusiasm causes something to loosen in Kravitz, like a band that had been tightened across his chest is now gone. He can breathe. “All right, then, logistics... I don't usually possess living bodies with souls already inhabiting them, but if you're willing, I don't see why it shouldn't work. Are you—that is, would you like to try now, or would you rather do it another time?”

“Listen, I appreciate your concern, but we're doing this! I'm pretty warmed up still.” Taako leans in and hums right into Kravitz' ear, his breath warm against his skin. “Pretty sure if you stopped right now, I'd have to take matters into my own hands anyway, if you catch my meaning, sweetheart.”

Oh. Oh, yes, Kravitz catches his meaning all right; how could he not when Taako's nibbling at his earlobe and slowly grinding his hips down into Kravitz' lap so he can feel the heat of him even through the fabric of his pants. “On the bed,” he gasps.

“Don't have to tell me twice!” In a blink, Taako rises and throws himself on the bed across the suite. The only way Kravitz can tell Taako's nervous is in the slight tension in his shoulders as he leans back onto his elbows, the way his chest rises and falls a bit too rapidly and shallowly even considering the heat of this moment.

He'll make this good for Taako. Or, well, he'll certainly _try_ ; Kravitz himself is rather nerve-wracked at the idea of Taako letting him share his body like this and hopes against all hope that it doesn't turn out to be a terrible idea.

“All right. I'm—I'm going to go incorporeal now, and then I'll, ah, float down into your chest. All you have to do is relax.” Easier said than done, perhaps, but Taako nods at him and lies back, offering himself up to Kravitz. It makes his head spin, and he has to take a steadying breath before his body dissolves into light and condenses into a tight, shining ball of energy.

In this form, he can still see everything around him—the love seat behind him that he and Taako had just vacated, the soft teal-and-navy rug covering the windowed floor, the piles of Taako's things cluttered here and there, the bookshelves lined with dusty spellbooks and less dusty fashion magazines, the closet overflowing with myriad brightly-colored garments of many different styles... the comfortably rumpled bed with a breathless Taako awaiting him.

He can see, too, the light within Taako as he begins to seek entry to his body. It's radiant and oh, so warm. Gold shot through with sparks of color—greens, blues, purples, pinks. It's beautiful.

It's resisting him.

“Taako,” Kravitz says softly, “it's okay if you don't want this. I'll stop. We don't have to--”

“No!” Taako's voice is pitched too high, but he is vehement. He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. Then, more calmly, though his voice wavers more than usual, “No. I want this. Relax, that's what you said, right, Krav? That's all I have to do.”

Kravitz waits, giving Taako time to collect himself. He absolutely does not blame him for resisting, intentionally or not... it's a good thing, in fact; it means Taako is naturally very strong against spiritual intrusion. No force is going to take him unawares if he has trouble letting even a welcome force in willingly. Taako is much stronger than he ever gives himself credit for.

“Okay,” Taako breathes. He sounds more relaxed now, and his limbs are splayed out and pliant on the bed. So inviting. “Try again.”

Once more, Kravitz attempts to breach him. The solid wall he was running into is now more of a dense but penetrable membrane. He squeezes through, and as he does his awareness melds with Taako's, seeing through his eyes, hearing through his ears, feeling through his nerves.

“Hey,” Kravitz says warmly, and it's Taako's voice that comes from his throat, of course. That's weird. Taako laughs, and Kravitz hears and feels it from the inside, his body shaking with it. 

_Oh, that's nice,_ Kravitz says wonderingly inside Taako's mind, in his own voice.

“What? Laughing? You laugh too; you know what it feels like,” Taako says aloud.

 _Well, yes, but I can't feel it when_ you _laugh like I can right now. I like it, feeling the joy along with you._ It's sappy, perhaps, but true.

Taako can sense the honesty, too, and Kravitz feels warmth spread through him as happiness blooms in his chest. That's something else Kravitz would never have known if it weren't for sharing Taako's body—the true extent of that joy... well, he might have noticed the curve of Taako's smile, or a slight flush to his cheeks, but the _feeling_ of it is so much more.

“So, are we just going to lie around exploring our emotions and shit all night, or are we going to get down to business any time soon?” Taako asks, not without warmth.

 _Gods_ , the _resonance_ of his voice when heard from within... rich and lilting and unfairly musical. It stirs something in Kravitz' soul.

“Krav?” Amused impatience colors Taako's voice. “You're being cute as hell, but in case you hadn't noticed, I'm really horny right now. I mean, I can just jerk off if you're too busy to possess me properly like you promised...”

Oh, wow; Kravitz had been too preoccupied with other sensations to notice it, but now that Taako has called attention to it, he can _feel_ how deeply aroused he is. Between his legs is throbbing with heat in time with his pulse, and as soon as Taako knows Kravitz' attention is on it, that heat intensifies. He wants—he needs to touch it.

 _May I?_ Kravitz finds himself asking. He's moving Taako's arms, hands fluttering over the soft fabric of his nightgown. _You can take control any time and stop me--_

“ _Please_ ,” Taako sighs. “Go on and touch me, handsome.”

And so Kravitz does. He starts by carefully smoothing Taako's hands over his chest, down his torso, over his soft belly, and almost into the dip between his legs. But he stops there at the crease of Taako's hips, fingers bunching in the soft fabric.

“Why'd you stop?” Impatience colors his tone again.

 _You're letting me do as_ I _please,_ Kravitz says, stilling Taako's hands. _I thought you were going to give me direction? So I can learn what you like?_

Taako's pulse speeds up, and Kravitz can feel a flare of anxiety constrict Taako's throat. “I did say that, didn't I?”

Kravitz radiates warmth within Taako. _So you did, love. Tell me what to do next._

Taako swallows hard. “My left hand... keep moving that one down. Tease me through my panties.”

Slowly, deliberately, Kravitz untangles that hand from the bunched nightgown and slides it downwards, until his fingers are resting over the damp fabric covering the soft flesh between Taako's legs. He curls Taako's fingers until they're fully cupping him, then squeezes. Taako shudders. He likes that; Kravitz can feel it both physically and emotionally. So gently, Kravitz lets up the pressure, then strokes his fingers over him through the panties, slowly at first, then faster, drawing gasps and moans from Taako.

“Good! Keep doing that, just like that. A little higher,” Taako sighs. His own energy is flaring and sparking, like a fire catching and burning. “There! But not so fast.”

 _You like it slow,_ Kravitz observes, easing up. _I wouldn't have guessed._

“Makes the payoff more intense when it comes, my man. I like that.” It's a whispered confession, and Kravitz can feel Taako's long ears twitch as he speaks. He'll treasure this pearl of knowledge.

Slow-building teasing is the name of the game for the next several minutes, Kravitz rubbing soft circles into the soft, hot flesh between Taako's legs, panties growing wetter as Taako becomes more and more aroused. Only when fine tremors start running through his thighs, heat and desire rolling through him in building waves, does Taako decide to give Kravitz some new directions.

“More,” Taako groans, grinding himself down onto his own hand. “Take the panties off. Touch me, Kravitz!”

Kravitz complies immediately, his own energy pulsing hot along with Taako's, feeling the arousal just as much as he does. His hand is shaking as he hurriedly pulls the panties off, both he and Taako struggling to shift his hips enough to get them down. 

_Let me,_ Kravitz says warmly, and he feels Taako release control of his body again. _That's it._

Once Taako is bared, Kravitz moves his hand back where it was, only this time he can directly touch the heated, slick folds of him. Taako gasps and his hips twitch when Kravitz runs Taako's own fingers over either side of his clit, then over it in slow circles.

 _Good?_ he asks, continuing the slow, easy touches Taako has already expressed a preference for. _What else do you like, love, or is this enough?_

He can feel Taako take control of his other arm and begin to slide that free hand up beneath the rumpled nightgown. His fingers come to rest on a nipple and begin to roll the stiff peak of it. Kravitz can feel the jolts of pure pleasure that sends through Taako.

“Here,” Taako says, voice breathy, “Pinch it. I'd tell you to bite it, but I don't think my neck bends that way.” With a laugh, Taako cedes control again. 

Kravitz gladly obeys, his energy pulsing fire-bright at the thought of taking Taako's nipple between his teeth. He pinches and tugs gently. 

Taako writhes, back arching off the bed. “Yes! Yes, oh fuck, like that!”

Encouraged, Kravitz moves that hand to tweak and play with Taako's other nipple, and is rewarded with more sharp bursts of pleasure that shoot all the way down his spine. Taako's head is thrown back and he is panting now, legs shaking, and Kravitz can _feel_ all of it. It's absolutely the hottest thing he has ever experienced, and he hopes his adoration is coming through to Taako too.

“It is,” Taako gasps through the tightening of his throat, his eyes shut tight. They're stinging, hot tears gathering beneath his lashes. “I can feel you, Krav.”

Kravitz would be worried if he couldn't feel the raw, perplexed awe and happiness behind those words and those tears. Taako feels exposed and open in a way he never lets others see, but he _trusts_ Kravitz. It's scary, but it's good. He's just overwhelmed. 

Without thinking about it, Kravitz' light flares over Taako's protectively, enveloping it and radiating warmth. _I've got you._

Taako's energy steadies and pulses warmly in answer, and he's smiling as the tears slip free down his face. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I'm in your hands.”

How Kravitz wishes he could kiss Taako now, slow and deep. 

That thought must come through to Taako too, because he shivers, heat pulsing through him again. “Kiss me later, handsome. I'm pretty sure we're in the middle of something here.” He rolls his hips into the hand Kravitz has control of, fingers slipping over the wet folds of him and palm pressing against his hard clit. “I want fingers in me. Fast and hard, this time, babe. Make me come.”

That's all Kravitz needs to hear. He moves Taako's hand and strokes the heated flesh, parting his folds and gently rubbing between them until he feels the right place to sink two fingers inside. It's slick and hot and smooth, and Kravitz curls those fingers inside Taako and moves them in quick thrusts the way he asked. It feels good, so good; meltingly, achingly good—Kravitz can feel it as surely as Taako does. It's incredible.

Tension and heat are pooling deep within Taako as his fingers move within him, under Kravitz' control, and it doesn't take long before he's coming, clenching down on the fingers inside him, his body curving in around the arm thrust between his legs. The other hand clutches at his nightgown, and Kravitz' name reverberates in his chest as it bursts from his lips. All Kravitz can see is bright light. All he can feel is the pleasure thrumming through Taako's nerves.

And then warmth, shaky and raw and relieved, both their soul energies entwined as they come down from the most intense climax probably either of them has ever felt. It recedes in waves, tiny aftershocks sending ripples of pleasure through Taako's body, Kravitz' energy pulsing softly along with them.

“Well, that sure was something, wasn't it?” Taako says, when he's caught his breath.

 _It was, indeed._ Kravitz would be smiling right now if he could. _Thank you, Taako._

“Kravitz, my man, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be thanking you here.” He laughs, surprised, and shifts to take control of his own limbs again. One last sweet frisson of pleasure travels up his spine as he draws his fingers from himself. Taako hums happily, and stretches his arms over his head, languid and boneless. “That was fucking _good_.”

With some reluctance, Kravitz withdraws his energy from Taako's body, leaving him alone in his own skin again. It takes a lot of effort to gather his own flesh about himself again in his shared state of sated exhaustion, but Kravitz wants nothing more than to lie with Taako now, gather him close... maybe kiss him as he has been longing to. But first, there are things that need saying.

Now Kravitz is lying on the bed next to Taako in his 'handsome' human form, clothed only in a pair of dark boxer shorts in deference to Taako's own state of near-undress. This way he can more easily feel the warmth of Taako's skin against his own chill body as he wraps an arm around him.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Taako's temple, “ _so_ glad for that. It was good for me too! But what I meant to say was thank you, Taako, for letting me do this with you.” Vulnerability, Kravitz knows, is a huge thing for Taako. He needs Taako to know he gets it, and appreciates this experience all the more for it.

“Don't mention it.” Taako means his tone to be light, but a note of anxiety comes through anyway. He brushes it off, and brushes Kravitz' long braids off of his shoulder to spill over his back instead. The tenderness of that gesture and the soft curve of his lips as he smiles at Kravitz is enough to reassure him that Taako understands, even if he doesn't want to focus on it. “I think you should put those pretty lips to better use and kiss me now.”

Kravitz grins. “Oh, is _that_ what you want?”

“You heard me,” Taako says simply, and then leans in to capture Kravitz' mouth with his own.

The kiss is tender, slow the way Kravitz knows now that Taako likes it. He offers Taako the lead, lips and tongue pliant and waiting for him, and for the first time Taako takes it, takes as much as he wants of Kravitz, deep and slow and sure.

“I should give it to you, then, since you asked,” Kravitz says, so close still that his lips brush Taako's.

Taako hums and tugs at Kravitz' lower lip with his teeth. “Careful, handsome. Say something like that and I just might ask for more than you can handle.”

Kravitz feels a thrilled shiver run through him, and can't help smiling. “Are tentacles in my future?”

“I didn't even bring that up, my dude; you're the one who keeps on pulling out that blast from the past.” Taako is grinning now. His expression softens, though, before he speaks again. “I was thinking... maybe something a little tamer than that. To start, anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Taako licks his lips. “You were pretty good with my hands there just now... maybe next time, you could use your own.”

Kravitz has to bite his tongue to keep his enthusiasm in check. Instead, he kisses Taako again, deeply. “Absolutely.”

For as much as Kravitz had been the one doing the possessing, he is so prepared to give himself to Taako, in whatever way he needs, and wants...


End file.
